pourquoi pas un jour?
by Nian is Delena
Summary: BOSCO et YOKAS se cache leurs amour depuis plusieurs mois, jusqu'au jour ou bosco fît le premier pas.


**Pourquoi pas un jour ?!**

_Résumé : BOSCO et YOKAS se cache leurs amour depuis plusieurs mois, jusqu'au jour ou bosco fît le premier pas. _

**55 DAVID : (en patrouille)**

FAITH : Tu veux des enfants Bosco ?

BOSCO : Pourquoi t'en as trop ?

FAITH : Non, juste que tu n'en as jamais parlé, alors je me posais juste la question…

BOSCO : _ne sachant pas quoi répondre, tout hésitant …_ Peut être bien un jour, je ne sais pas il faudrait déjà que je trouve celle à qui transmettre les gènes Boscorelli ! (Sourire)

FAITH : OH ! Je suis sûr et certaine que tu trouveras, et ce seras une fille bien j'en suis certaine, tu le mérite Bosco …. _Sur un ton très peu sure d'elle et triste, oui car cela faisais déjà des mois que faith aimer en cachette son partenaire ….et …meilleur ami !_ _Son charme ravageur et son mauvais caractère avaient eu raison d'elle ! _

BOSCO : _qui lui aussi étais amoureux d'elle depuis maintenant 6 mois…. _Merci beaucoup faith sa me touche vraiment ! _Ce qui est très rare de réussir a touché boscorelli, et oui seul faith yokas avait ce pouvoir à la fois réussir à le rassurer juste en le regardant mais aussi a le toucher avec de simple petite phrase … _

**COMMISSARIAT 55 : (Fin de service)**

**Faith sortit du commissariat s'apprêtant à rentrer chez elle lorsqu'une voix l'interpelle juste derrière elle …. **

**Elle se retourne à l'entente de son nom, c'est bosco qui la rejoint en courant !**

FAITH : Que ce passe-t-il ?...Bosco ?... Tu vas bien ?

BOSCO : Tu veux aller boire un verre ?... Il faut que je te parle !

FAITH : Tu m'inquiète bosco, qu'est qu'il se passe ?

BOSCO : Non, non ne t'en fais ce n'est rien de grave j'ai juste un truc important à te dire, quelque chose qui me tient à cœur depuis plusieurs mois.

FAITH : très bien mais je ne dois pas rentrer trop tard j'aimerais profiter un petit peu de mes enfant !

BOSCO : SUPER ! (Sourire), ce ne sera pas long, PROMIS !

**HAGGERTY'S : 20H30 **

SERVEUSE : Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

BOSCO : Comme d'habitude pour moi !

FAITH : moi je ne prendrais qu'un verre d'eau.

SERVEUSE : très bien je vous apporte sa tout de suite!

BOSCO/FAITH : Merci !

FAITH : Alors qu'as-tu de si important à me dire ?

BOSCO : _à la fois stresser et exciter de savoir sa réaction : _Eh bien, c'est assez difficile à dire…..Mais je me lance voilà faith, je t'aime ….. Voilà c'est dit je t'aime et ce depuis maintenant 6 mois !

FAITH : _ne sachant pas quoi dire resta figer sur place de par la nouvelle qu'elle vient d'apprendre par son meilleur ami … sans pouvoir lui lâcher un regard !_

BOSCO : FAITH ! S'il te plaît regarde-moi ou bien parle-moi, gifle-moi je ne sais pas hurle-moi dessus mais pour l'amour de dieu ! REAGIS ! Ne me laisse pas comme sa _…. Fît Bosco dans un murmure avec la vois humide pensant avoir tout gâché de leur amitié… _

FAITH : _leva les yeux vers ceux de son amis, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, il la regarder avec des yeux triste et inquiet, humide prêt à faire tomber une larme … _DESOLER BOSCO ! ….

**Faith sortie du bar les larmes aux yeux car elle savait bien qu'elle venait de blesser son meilleur ami … puis ça la toucher aussi du fait qu'elle aussi l'aimer mais ne pouvais rien faire car elle était marier et elle aimer aussi son mari , même si malheureusement elle savais bien que son mariage ne durerais pas , la magies des premier jour avais disparue , il s'était remis à boire et elle ne le supporter plus mais elle savais très bien que cette situation étais difficile d'un parce que elle aimer bosco et de deux parce qu'elle ne voulait pas détruire sa famille . Même si lorsque elle était avec bosco elle se sentait vivante et en sécurité !**

**DANS LA RUE PRET DU BAR : 21Hoo**

**Bosco sortie du bar avec la ferme intention de rattraper sa belle et de pouvoir s'expliquer car il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça il fallait qu'elle réagisse même si c'était une gifle il était prêt à l'assumer, mais ne pouvais certainement pas supporter l'ignorance …. **

BOSCO : FAIITHHH ! ATTEND !

**Bosco arrive à sa hauteur et vient ce placer devant elle en la stoppant …..**

BOSCO : S'IL TE PLAIT ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça, réagis, dit quelque chose mais ne me laisse pas dans l'indifférence !

FAITH : Pourquoi ?

BOSCO : Pourquoi quoi ?

FAITH : Pourquoi tu me la annoncer comme ça…... aujourd'hui ?

BOSCO : Parce que ça fait déjà 6 mois et je ne supporte plus cette situation, il fallait que tu le sache, chaque jour à tes coter sont un supplice pour moi ! Tu me rends heureux comme je ne l'ai jamais étais, dès que je te vois j'ai le sourire aux lèvres, tu es celle que je veux rendre heureuse, tu es ma première penser quand je me lève et ma dernière quand je pars me coucher ! Je pourrais te complimenter comme ça encore toute la nuit ….

FAITH : Je suis marier Bosco !...

BOSCO : je le sais bien _(les larmes aux yeux)_ je ne veux en aucun cas que tu quittes ton marie pour moi !

**Faith attrister par les parole de son meilleur ami, le pris dans ses bras, les bras autour de son coup elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, elle se mit aussi à pleurer …. Elle finit par ce reculer, les yeux humide et toujours la main dans les cheveux de son ami elle plongea c'est yeux dans ceux de bosco, ils avaient tous deux un regard profond et remplis de sentiment, à la fois de la tristesse mais aussi de l'amour …. **

FAITH : _prenant le visage de bosco entre ses mains commence a ce rapprocher et à poser ces lèvres sur les sienne …. _

BOSCO : FAITHH ! Quesque…..

FAITH : _posant sont doigt sur les lèvres de bosco_ … SHUUUUT ! Bosco, …. Je t'aime !

BOSCO : QUOI ?

FAITH : OUIII BOSCO ! Moi aussi je t'aime depuis plusieurs mois !

BOSCO : Mais que fait tu de Fred ?

FAITH : Entre nous ça fait déjà des années que c'est finis ou ne se l'ai jamais avoué c'est tout … aujourd'hui c'est toi que j'aime ! (Sourire)

**Bosco super heureux d'être enfin avec sa belle qu'il a tant attendu, la pris dans c'est bras et se mit à l'embrasser !**

BOSCO : JE T'AIME FAITH !

FAITH : JE T'AIME AUSSI BOSCO !


End file.
